


How To Save A Life

by IllFindMyWay_InTheMoonLight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), swan queen - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt, Sad, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllFindMyWay_InTheMoonLight/pseuds/IllFindMyWay_InTheMoonLight
Summary: Regina and Emma have reached the end of the road.





	

Emma twisted her key in the lock of the Mills -now Mills-Swan- manor front door. She was a little startled to find Regina on the other side of the door. But never the less she greeted her partner with a sweet and chaste kiss on the cheek, then continued into the house.

"Emma," Regina called softly across the foyer. "We need to talk."

Emma cocked a brow but without word followed Regina into the study off to the right of the foyer. Emma swayed in the doorway, unsure if entering was the safest option.

"Sit down. It's just a talk." Regina said as she took her own seat on one of the couches. It was still for a moment so Regina moved to make two drinks. "Em, sit," Regina said again as she took her seat for the second time.

Emma nodded and moved into the now seemingly small room. Emma took a position in front of Regina, on the opposite couch and smiled politely. Emma was cautious of Regina's softness. She had seemingly lost her edge and that made Emma very uncomfortable.

Regina's attention seemed to be drawn to something behind Emma. Something out the window. It wasn't until Emma spoke that she snapped out of her daydream.

"Gina?"

Regina caught Emma's eyes and noted the fear. Perhaps this wasn't the best idea. Regina began to wonder why she had come home early tonight. Her fear stopped her but her need to blame edged her on.

"Emma, I just think-" Regina knew that she knew best, and she had to make that clear to Emma. "We can't do this anymore. Us. It's not working." Tears were rolling down her cheeks. To say those words made it a whole new level of real. Regina had left these things for weeks but, damn, saying it aloud, saying it to Emma was something else. They had fought so hard to be together but now Regina was fighting to stay alive in this Relationship.

"What?" Emma was crying too, this was perhaps the second time Regina had ever seen her cry. "Regina, you're wrong. We can get help! I love you."

"We tried 'help' Em. And don't think for a second that I don't love you." Regina attempted to slip past Emma's defence.

"Why?" Emma chocked "Why now?"

"We barely see each other between work and saving the world. And when we're alone, we fight. I haven't left safe with you for so long." Regina thought a list of what was wrong would help Emma understand, and god Regina prayed that Emma would hear her. "We don't smile together. We don't laugh together. And for god's sake, we don't even share a bed, Emma."

"Regina! DON'T do this! We can get past it! I KNOW we can." Emma began to raise her voice. The hurt crackling through.

"Emma," Regina began, her voice low and soft. "We can do this until we can't anymore, we can do this until we hate each other –can't stand the sound of one another's names. Or we can get out while we're young, while we have a fighting chase to co-parent Henry without ripping each other to sheds."

"We aren't the same. We aren't on the same page." Emma took a breath, how could this be happening? "Regina, we can fix this." She pressed.

"Where did I go wrong?" Regina whispered, as though the words were only meant for her ears.

"You didn't, Regina. Please." Emma was up now, she rounded her coffee table between them and dropped violently to her knees in front of Regina.

"I lost you, I lost Emma Swan- I lost a friend." Regina continued her tears starting to spill over once more. "Somewhere along in the bitterness, I lost myself, and I lost you."

_And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_


End file.
